User talk:Gilderien
'This is my talk page.' 'Feel free to leave a comment, but if you leave a redirect or answer on a different page I will copy it across. It may seem a little OCD, but I like to keep a record of these things! Gilderien 20:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC)' Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 11:54, September 22, 2009 A shameless advertisement As well as administrating Inheriwiki I also do a certain amount of work on the Lord of the Rings wiki, where a user named ThornclawBraveheart informed me of this: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_RPG_Wiki. It is rather easy to get into. To demonstrate, before I was in some doubt of what an RPG actually was. You can play as a Tolkien character or a fanon creation, though we prefer Tolkien's characters for referencing purposes, while writing and participating in RPG adventures. If you need help with choosing your character(s), the One Wiki to Rule Them All http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page should help. The LOTR RPG wiki is new and I was the third member to join. I am currently playing as the Cold-drake Scatha in the melee "The Tolkien Wars." Soon, I intend to create one of my own scenarios, so visit to try it out.--Wyvern Rex. 15:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I would make one article, but I would put any foods and drinks unique to Alagaësia (such as faelnirv) in their own articles. Don't forget to look at the RPG wiki.--Wyvern Rex. 18:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you don't need to have any coding skills. The wiki is essentially a game hosting site. Take our oldest blog, The Tolkien Wars. You choose a LOTR character who you would like to play as and we will enter you in our list of players. Then you use blog comments to perform the actions. In the Tolkien Wars, this is a rather simple player versus player combat. So if you want to fire an arrow at me (Scatha) type (Name of your character) fires an arrow at Scatha and I will have to devise a reply. In my RPG, the Scouring of the Shire, you have to either stop Wormtongue from warning the Dunlending villains about the arrival of Frodo or get Wormtongue's message through. For all basic advice, see this link: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Amateur_RPG_Creating and for our currently most active game see http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thornclaw_Braveheart/The_Tolkien_Wars.--Wyvern Rex. 12:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Protection Hi Gilderien, after the latest vandalism, I've protected your user page (infinite) and talk page (one week), so anonymous users and those who just created an account can't edit or move them. Unfortunately this debars (?) any newcomer from leaving a message on your talk page. If you want me to change this back to default settings, just leave a message. --Weas-El Talk| 21:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done. And yes, "prevent" is the word I was looking for. :-) --Weas-El Talk| 22:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::My advice regarding page moving is along the lines of "don't". We had a debate about this some time ago and we decided not to include surnames except to distinguish Eragon from his real-world equivalents. In other cases, click on the arrow to the right of edit and it will be among the drop-down list of options.--Wyvern Rex. 08:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox I have just noticed that you added an infobox template to your front page. This causes User:Gilderien to be put in Category:Characters. I think that you should consult Weas-El about a replacement.--Wyvern Rex. 09:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's no longer a problem. I made some changes while merging the infobox templates some time ago, and added a "NoCategory" parameter. See my answer here. --Weas-El Talk| 13:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category I would replace with "Unseen characters".--Wyvern Rex. 12:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Mountains of Madness Just in case you were unavailable at Gilderien1, there are places left for Saruman and Alatar in my new RPG, Mountains of Madness. Head over to the RPG Wiki to find out more.--Wyvern Rex. 18:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Unseen characters C. Paolini is an unseen character (link)? --Weas-El Talk| 21:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's right, but I'd prefer listing characters from the books only. --Weas-El Talk| 12:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Weas-El Talk| 12:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administrators List anyone who is likely to turn up on occasion and link to Inheriwiki:Administrators for the rest.--Wyvern Rex. 11:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Tasks "See Weas-El about Language tabs on user pages"? I just read this by chance on your user page. :-) How can I help you? --Weas-El Talk| 14:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Link :You can define a custom signature in your . Just activate the checkbox "Custom signature" and type the code into the blank text area. For example: Gilderien Talk| :Add code to the style="..." sections as you like. --Weas-El Talk| 13:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lists When writing lists, you could make them neater with bullet points. To do these, type an asterisk * before each item. If you want a numbered list, then I think you need the hash #.--Wyvern Rex. 17:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) User-related pages The pages for Inheriwiki:Users and Autoconfirmed users are found, in greater detail, on Help Wiki. This is where Wikia prefers to direct newcomers, so I don't personally think we need them here.--Wyvern Rex. 12:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Speculation → referring to this edit "May" and "probably" are words we better not use in articles. Please try to stick to facts instead. --Weas-El Talk| 21:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The birth of Oromis It's an approximate value from CP.--Wyvern Rex. 08:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Wyvern's user page I adjust to IE8 for the browser and 800x600 screen resolution. It looks good enough to me, but why you would actually want to read some quotes from sci-fi authors or a list of sci-fi and fantasy books is quite beyond me...--Wyvern Rex. 18:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, who are you interested in? I might be able to help...--Wyvern Rex. 12:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Top three: :::Urusula K. LeGuin's Earthsea: set on a world of dragons, archmages and islands, LeGuin's work on Earthsea brought fantasy to millions and abolished the notion that fantasy should be based solely on Europe in the Middle Ages. ::::George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire: If you ever have a spare five years, take up George R. R. Martin. It takes him five years to finish an eight-hundred page book with a voluminous appendix as well as providing us with things seldom found in fantasy, like "characterisation", "actual literary talent" and "a plot". Mostly one continent, no elves, no dwarves, no real magic, no dragons (well, not quite...) but still the best serious fantasy you can buy. :::::Terry Pratchett's Discworld: The vast Disc (carried on the backs of four elephants, who stand upon a turtle, who swims through deep space...) is a perfect example of Adams-style pastiche, though Terry started four years before Douglas. Terry Pratchett's Discworld takes a rather incisive look at the faults of humanity while keeping up a near-constant string of wit and comedy, very little of which has anything to do with the actual plot. ::::::Honourable mentions: Frank Herbert's Dune, Brian Aldiss's Helliconia, Jack Vance's Dying Earth and Lyonesse, Raymond Feist's Riftwar, Michael Moorcock's Elric, Ray Bradbury's The Martian Chronicles and anything by Gene Wolfe.--Wyvern Rex. 15:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Calendar Is it conventional/preferable on Inheriwiki to use AC dates or BBRW? e.g. should I have Oromis' date of birth to c.800 BBRW or c.7200 A.C.? Thanks Gilderien Talk| 21:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I know the BBRW timeline, but ... this may be embarrassing ... what does A.C. stand for? :-D --Weas-El Talk| 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::A.C., the timeline of dwarves and humans refers to the number of years after the gods created Odgar and Hlordis.--Wyvern Rex. 08:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The BBRW calendar is created by fans, isn't it? If Paolini gave us an calendar in the books, we should use this one instead. I don't remember this at all, sorry. --Weas-El Talk| 09:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe that it was a Shurt'ugal/PIE invention, since superceded by the official A.C. calendar in Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia.--Wyvern Rex. 09:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::The A.C. calendar was introduced in the deluxe edition of Brisingr, where CP used it as the calendar for the prologue of the Domir ab Wyrda.--Gilderien Talk| 13:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the information. Unfortunately I have read neither the Brisingr deluxe edition nor the Guide to Alagaёsia. :-( --Weas-El Talk| 13:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If neither of you object, I will rewrite the timeline in A.C.--Gilderien Talk| 21:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! --Weas-El Talk| 21:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. --Gilderien Talk| 12:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : --Gilderien Talk| 14:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Shanwiki I hope you don't mind, but I just fixed the broken link on your userpage.--Wyvern Rex. 14:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: Tried to fix it. It gets you there now, but not in an efficient or useful way.--Wyvern Rex. 15:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :-). And at least it get's you there, which is better than not working at all.--Gilderien Talk| 21:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit summary Hi Gilderien. I totally agree with removing speculation from articles as you did curid=6833&diff=67715&oldid=67701}} here. But to guard against discussions or accusations I strongly recommend giving a reason in the "summary" section... especially when reverting well-meant edits. Some users, the younger ones first of all, react in a very touchy (?) way when you delete their contributions. --Weas-El Talk| 23:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't see in time, that you left a message on the anon's user page. Well done, just ignore my message. I should go to bed. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 23:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : ::It's Fine :-) - I'd rather be mistakenly helped than not helped at all. Though I have to admire your dedication, editting at half past midnight (?). --Gilderien Talk| 21:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::P.S. Touchy? I think it's tetchy, but I'm not completely sure. ::::Most of my comments rely on http://www.leo.org. But no dictionary is perfect. Neither am I... ;-) Was it really half past midnight? That depends on the time zone you live in... But you're probably right, I'm afraid. I actually work the evening and go to bed quite late. --Weas-El Talk| 22:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Book 4 Thought you should know that Book 4 is named "Inheritance" and is released on November 8 2011.--Wyvern Rex. 15:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Inheritance You could argue that with the Riders limited to one member, the Empire still holding sway over most of Alagaësia and Zar'roc being in the possession of Murtagh, Eragon hasn't yet received any of what he was entitled to, and won't receive it until the Empire is defeated.--Wyvern Rex. 12:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog post How did you create the blog post?--Wyvern Rex. 15:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Here's another userbox for you. Congrats. --Weas-El Talk| 17:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Untagged images Hi Gilderien. When you upload images, please add information about the source and what kind of permission we have to use it. Untagged images will be deleted sooner or later. --Weas-El Talk| 22:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Tag on Inheritance cycle Article I noticed that you added a "Cleanup" tag to the article for the Inheritance cycle, but there was no accompanying explanation of what exactly needs to be cleaned up. Could you specify which issues you feel require work so that people can have a better idea of how to improve the article? (The goal being to get it to a standard where the tag is no longer required.) Agent0042 17:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Per your earlier message, I think I will go ahead and remove the tag. I don't really see how it's too brief - I think it includes everything you could want for a page describing the series as a whole - the basic details of each book, a summary of the plot to date, a listing of the most major characters. And as for the stylistic issue, I don't really understand it without more specifics - the article reads fine to me. Agent0042 01:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Moving "Quoth Merrinsson" to "Quoth" Hi Gilderien, your comment was "I have been previously advised to only name pages by their first name, by Wyvern? I think". I disagree. Take "Eragon Bromsson" for example... --Weas-El Talk| 21:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Quoth, son of Merrin, is down as Quoth Merrinsson in the Cycle According to Mike. He is also listed as a dwarf. Anyway, it arose from a discussion with Fallen62 last year. He advised me that no one wanted to type that much and that the pages would look inconsistant. The only page done this way, Eragon Bromsson, is done to distinguish the character from the book, film etc.--Wyvern Rex. 07:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::@Wyvern Rex., I received the impression that we tried to use a characters full name as a page title, but your explanation makes totally sense. But he is listed as a dwarf? Where? That's definitely wrong. --Weas-El Talk| 22:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The Almanac. I don't want this to go all Dune Encyclopedia...--Wyvern Rex. 09:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::He's listed as a dwarf? I'm 97% certain thats wrong.--Gilderien Talk| 19:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm reviving an old discussion here, sorry for that. I'm just curious what "I don't want this to go all Dune Encyclopedia" means?! --Weas-El ✉ 21:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Inheritance Release Day Delivery Say, you had asked before on Wyvern Rex's blog if Amazon was offering release day delivery on Inheritance. I just received an e-mail from Amazon and they told me that Inheritance is "now eligible for release date delivery and has been upgraded at no additional charge." Agent0042 23:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Move "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon"? Hi Gilderien, Wyvern Rex suggested to move the article "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon". I support this idea. Since this is one of our longest, most important, and above all most visited articles, I'd like to hear your opinion about this. See Talk:Eragon Bromsson#Title spoilers? Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 11:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia (again) ﻿I saw that on the Gold article there was a pictorial wikipedia link; but on the Wolf article it was with text. I have a slight preference for the pictorial links, but do we have a "policy" here regarding which one to choose?--Gilderien Talk| 21:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :There is no policy regarding these links. I prefer the text links, but I can accept the pictorial link too. --Weas-El ✉ 21:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Article title format Hi Gilderien. I saw you moving "Odele's mother" to "Odele's Mother" today, and you asked for renaming "Carvahall villagers" to "Carvahall Villagers" yesterday. I think Wikipedia uses lower case in these cases, see this page (part of Wikipedia's Manual of Style): "Use lower case, except for proper names". Or am I mistaken? --Weas-El ✉ 21:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :You are right, this is a rare occasion when I'm not following WP Manual of Style. I changed them mainly because several other pages on Inheriwiki use this format.(http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Recent_Wiki_Activity, Ancient Language,Second Battle of Teirm, Random Page, etc.)--Gilderien Talk| 20:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think "Ancient Language" is a proper name and a different case. It's not just any ancient language, but the one and only "Ancient Language". Maybe I am mixing german and english grammar again, it wouldn't be the first time. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 21:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::But you're right, even some special pages do not follow that scheme. --Weas-El ✉ 21:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) G.R.R.M. I'm glad you liked it. Be warned: it takes Martin ~5 years to write his books. However, he has written numerous other works, both fantasy and sci-fi. Anyway, you can always see him here with someone named Christopher Paolini...--Wyvern Rex. 14:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Finally someone answered my question.shurtagal 08:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions #Does The View from Serendip contain the short story "When the Twerms Came"? #I'm a great fan of C. S. Lewis's main literary and philosphical rival, Olaf Stapledon. Would you recommend the Space Trilogy?--Wyvern Rex. 07:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :*It does, though it is quite short (only 400 words or so), and... :*I haven't read any Stapledon, but I would certainly recommend the first book in the Space Trilogy (I have yet to read the others) if you like that style of science fiction.--Gilderien Talk| 20:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::When the Twerms Came was regraded as a vignette rather than a short story and hence was not included in the Collected Stories. (Strangely, they included Clarke's 50-word entries to Brian Aldiss's microsaga competition in the same volume...) :::I'll give it a go if I can find the books. They don't get reprinted that often. I would recommend Olaf Stapledon in return. After the cringe-inducing chapters on the First Men, I found Last and First Men continually unique and thought-provoking. The only other book like it is the arguably greater sequel, Star Maker, which I am presently attempting to obtain.--Wyvern Rex. 14:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) revision User_blog:Weas-El/Request_for_adminship:_Gilderien I'm not sure about the wording, would you proofread please? --Weas-El ✉ 20:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Bad news for Monobook users http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dopp/Communicate_Easily_with_Message_Wall--Wyvern Rex. 10:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Gilderien. Congratulations on becoming an admin at Inheriwiki! You probably know how to use the admin tools. If you're not sure about something, see or just ask one of us other admins. --Weas-El ✉ 10:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Category I just removed your user page from category "Ugdgdgdser". If this was a test of some kind and you still need it, just undo my edit. --Weas-El ✉ 07:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks, it was a test (some custom CSS to re-render nonexistent categories as red) but it didn't work, so thanks for removing it.:-)--Gilderien Talk| 19:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Changes on my user page Hi Gilderien. Thanks for your correction on my user page. The word "Nick" seems to be a German creation, we use it as a short form of "Nickname". I didn't know that it was a "germanized" word. :-) Feel free to make other changes in spelling, grammar, or wording on my user pages. The box at the head is included from the Community Central Wiki, I use it in lots of wikis... please let me know if there are mistakes in it. --Weas-El ✉ 15:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rex Libris It's the price of security. Remember, I'm the sort of person who does this: #Takes out speculative fiction novel. #Reads. #Re-reads, pointing out inconsistencies to all in earshot. #Proclaims that it was rather good, all things considered. You just know that Larry Niven's Ringworld would have fallen into its sun and that Brian Aldiss once talked about a geostationary space station which, mathematically, would have had to orbit below a planetary crust for his maths to work out. Likewise, it was hardly likely that you would have bought the same Jules Verne novel twice. I personally prefer H. G. Wells but are you thinking of reading "From the Earth to the Moon?"--Wyvern Rex. 11:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I do read some H.G.Wells, but my book list is far from complete. I am thinking of reading "From the Earth to the Moon?", but I have (finally) obtained a copy of "Wizard of Earthsea", so will be reading that first.--Gilderien Talk| 20:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, Le Guin. I bought the four-book omnibus containing The Wizard of Earthsea, The Tombs of Atuan, The Farthest Shore and Tehanu from a branch of Waterstones.--Wyvern Rex. 14:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, I got my copies of ASOIAF from there. You may be interested to know that they are actually currently doing a half price pre-order of Inheritance - it may seem odd, but I would quite like to get my copy of Inheritance as soon as possible! --Gilderien Talk| 20:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::So, you've got round to reading "A Wizard of Earthsea," arguably among the most epic of epic fantasies. Brandon Sanderson could learn a lot about pacing and writing style from this...--Wyvern Rex. 09:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have indeed. An interesting read, quite different from other books in the genre, but an excellent series so far (from the first book). Thanks for your recommendations, they are so far excellent and include books I would never have read otherwise :-)--Gilderien Talk| 15:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, you'll be following Ged's story through this book, The Tombs of Atuan and The Farthest Shore. That's the first trilogy. The second trilogy, Tehanu, Tales from Earthsea and The Other Wind, features Ged in a minor role and concentrates on the next generation. Two Earthsea tales from early on in the chronology are found in The Wind's Twelve Quarters, which also includes some of her best science-fiction, particularly The Day Before the Revolution, a striking tale about utopias that rely on slavery and injustice. It forms the prologue to The Dispossessed, one of several books set in her Hainish Cycle universe. Why not try Tales from the Dying Earth when you've finished Earthsea? It is written by Jack Vance, featuring wizards and heroes at the end of time, though they're not the typical wizards (as soon as they speak a spell, they forget it), not the typical heroes (Cugel the Clever isn't particularly valiant, or for that matter clever, but he's witty enough to make you come out on his side). All of this is served with the typical dark comedy refined by Vance to a fine art.--Wyvern Rex. 16:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I've updated the booklist. So, you've read the second book of Earthsea. On to The Farthest Shore?--Wyvern Rex. 09:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, thank you. I've actually bought some more "high-fantasy", and received a letter from my local library telling more I have 35 books waiting to be collected in the next ten days. :-) The books you recommended have so far been very good, thank you.--Gilderien Talk| 20:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I've read a Riftwar novel (though since I've been reading this series in no particular order, I can't say much about it) and Warbreaker by Brandon Sanderson. Right now, I'm enjoying The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss. What would it be like if we looked back on the hero's journey, from when it was almost over? Kvothe, our protagonist, indeed seems to have had an interesting life. I'm less than halfway through the first hefty volume of the trilogy and there's already been a meeting with an undead lord, a struggle to survive on mean city streets and a journey to the college of magic. It's joyous when he triumphs, but you know that whatever he did in the past, he still ends up in a downmarket tavern, trying to put his life together in under three nights for the benefit of the Chronicler, while outside the world of the Fae Folk is starting to bleed over into ours. It reminds me of Mike Moorcock's fantasies, but less dependent on plot devices. Also, I detect a hint of Pavane. I will likely applaud when I have finished this volume, but I'm glad to have lighter fare to move onto, in the form of a Moorcock comedy novel. I might also pick up the first Mistborn novel, if at least to benefit from a local promotion which would enable me to get Sanderson's new standalone at half price. I may consider Greg Bear's Halo: Cryptum (I have Blood Music under my desk, waiting to be read, alongside a couple of others.). I'm going to be getting into Justina Robson's sci-fantasy Quantum Gravity series, a bizarre but entertaining mix of elves, demons, spacecraft, magic and theoretical physics which, charateristically, is so far the second series eligible for both of my lists. I hope you enjoy The Farthest Shore. Le Guin's afterlife is notably terrifying.--Wyvern Rex. 10:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) UK Residents! Win Signed Inheritance! There. There's also a link to a nice, intelligent review of Eragon by the much-missed Diana Wynne Jones, who edited the first short story collection I owned.--Wyvern Rex. 13:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) World map Hi Gilderien, see my answer on User talk:Master_of_Alagaesia#World_map --Weas-El ✉ 22:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I think it was here.--Gilderien Talk| 22:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Deutschkenntnisse Hallo Gilderien. Ich habe gerade zufällig auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass du deutsch sprichst. :D Wie kommt das? Hast du es in der Schule gelernt? Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe in der Schule Deutsch und Latein gelernt, und ich habe ein GCSE in Latein (A Stern), und ich werde dieses Jahr ein GCSE in Deutsch (vorhergesagt A Stern) haben, obwohl es mir ein lange Zeit in Deutsch oder Latein schreiben dauert. :-( --Gilderien Talk| 21:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Nicht schlecht, Respekt. Ich habe in der Schule Englisch und Französisch gelernt, aber ich war nie sehr gut. Meine Noten in Englisch lagen immer zwischen 2 und 3 (B oder C) Ich hatte nie Lust dafür zu lernen. :-/ Ich habe später dann manchmal Bücher auf Englisch gelesen und viele Fernsehserien auf Englisch gesehen, das hat ein bisschen Übung gebracht. Hoffentlich bin ich dadurch ein bisschen besser geworden. Ich brauche auch immer viel Zeit zum Schreiben von Kommentaren. Also keine Sorge, du bist nicht der einzige. --Weas-El ✉ 22:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) User rights To all administrators, for your information: With the help of Wikia staff I revoked the admin and/or bureaucrat rights of User:Kumarhk, User:GHe, User:Iner22, User:General5 7, User:Amina skywalker, and User:Erbschaft Leser today, since they have not been active since years and none of them answered to my message nearly two months ago. Please point to me if there should be any complaints. --Weas-El ✉ 16:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Book 5 I've added more information on a similar theme to our Book 5 page, which is worth a visit. He also plans to write fantasy "in a more modern setting". Urban fantasy? Steampunk? Start speculating!--Wyvern Rex. 21:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ice and FIre Just letting you know that I have updated the Ex Libris listing. This note was brought to you by The Wyvern Rex. Review of Fantasy Novel Series.--Wyvern Rex. 09:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I see you are part os that alliance thing. I am too. Go to that Dragon Handbook Wiki, find mine, and look at it. You might like it! It is about the dragon riders being trained by Eragon after Inheritance.DDfan80 21:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Edit Awards/Boxes Hi Gilderien, I noticed on your profile page that you have numerous edit awards/boxes for completing a certain amount of edits. I am wondering if it is still possible for me to put the same on my profile page or not. Thanks, Specialk16 05:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) THE 5 BOOK TO THE INHERINTANCE CYCLE a never before seen extended paragraph after the Inherintance if you want :Eragon saw Roran's shadow and the fingers of Arya lifting away from his lips as Firnen withdrew her from his presence on boat ; sad as he was for the life that was, he knew was at a end, for never was he to return.Eragon's strength was depleted as he saw his only love escape the sight of his eyes. his knees went limp as he fell to the hardened , warped wood floor of the boat. He felt the cold sting of tears on his cheeks. And as desperate as he was to shout out or find some way tell tell them, he just could not . finding Saphira for comfort he said ( to be continued) writer, charles stair, email :charlesobama97@yahoo.com if you want to know what happens to them in the unknown adventure ahead of them and what Eragon says to brightscales then please get word out.19:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, you should put this on Inherifanon if you would like to get the word out. Its here. :-) --Gilderien Talk| 21:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Birgit Hi Gilderien, I have a question about the name of Birgit's mother. In the chapter, "Man and Wife" of Brisingr, it states Birgit's name twice as Birgit Mardrasdaughter, however in the article about Birgit, her name is spelled Birgit Mardasdaughter. Can you please tell me if it is the same in your copy of the book? If it is indeed Mardrasdaughter, we can change all articles that apply to make them correct. Thanks! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :In my original hardcover copy of Brisingr, it is indeed spelled "Mardrasdaughter".--Gilderien Talk| 18:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome! That's good to hear. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Templates Yo! Thankyou for changing the templates on my profile! I was going to try and work it out but i guess i forgot! Cheers mate! Lee xx PurpleTwilightStar 22:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Barnstar Thankyou for the barnstar. I just try to find the best speculative literature there is, driven by a belief that it is in no way inferior to more established forms of fiction. Then again, as I've usually read ten short stories, a year's worth of blog posts and half of a novel by any given "new" author, I seldom find one I dislike. I collect the SF Masterworks series and I generally recommend looking through that list. I haven't yet read one I disliked. There's also Fantasy Masterworks, which I intend to move onto afterwards, though the line-up is a little patchy compared to the SF series. Another patchy-but-sometimes-brilliant series is the Planet Stories Library, of which I have a few lying around, though since it took me a couple of months to get round to The Centauri Device, I doubt they will be appearing on the list any time soon. Some good authors (Brackett, Moore, Kuttner, Silverberg and Moorcock), some people whose enthusiasm makes up for a lack of style (Howard, Anthony, Gygax, Kline, Merrit and Wellman), a couple of anthologies of varying quality and couple of people whose works I can't stand (Cook and Lansdale). I've never heard of Hughes, but if he's anything like Vance I'll be happy. If I find someone I like in any of these lists, I'll let you know.--Wyvern Rex. 09:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I'm ThunderShadow, and I just made a blog about the spoilers template that I made. Nice to meet you! I'm living for my 19:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I saw it, it looks pretty neat. And you added it to what, 300 pages? Thats what we call "caffeinated"! Nice to meet you too!--Gilderien Talk| 19:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Can you put on instead of that tiny S on pages? Thanks! It shows up as . ~~~~ Ah. I was under the impression that those were going to be used on chapter summary pages, where it clearly spoils the minutiae of the plot, and the S was to be retained in articles, to be unobtrusive and to fit with the appearance icons (they are different parameters of the Icons template, and to split and change the templates on every article on Inheriwiki seems a bit O.T.T when it doesn't provide that much of a benefit, needless to say the difficulties and risks of replacing such a widely-used template.--Gilderien Talk| 17:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There is also a small problem of the effect the template causes on formatting, it indents the top line, see Zar'roc. I'm not saying this couldn't be fixed, I'm just saying it should be before undertaking such a large switchover.--Gilderien Talk| 18:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC)